


come little children

by amybri2002



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Human AU, Songfic, This is pure fluff, kid!Remus, kid!virgil, roman and logan are also mentioned but dont make an appearance, single dad!deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002
Summary: Janus tries to get his kids to go to sleep by singing them a lullaby.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 18
Kudos: 198





	come little children

**Author's Note:**

> yo, so janus' playlist was dropped yesterday and listening to the song 'come little children' made me want to write a fic with janus singing a lullaby to kid!dark sides so here we are. i haven't written this much fluff in ages this was so much fun for me. i hope y'all enjoy :)

"Alright, bed time," Janus announced, leaning on the doorway to the playroom with his arms folded.

Remus - the younger child, at five years old - groaned. Virgil, seven years old, didn't seem too pleased, either. They had both already got their pyjamas on and had a wash, as they always did a little while after dinner, but Janus had allowed them to play a little longer whilst he got some work done.

"You know if you don't go to sleep now you'll be grumpy in the morning," Janus said, crouching down so he was at the same level as the children.

"It's not even that late!" Virgil argued, although Janus couldn't help but notice his little yawn afterwards.

"The moon is already high," Janus said.

"How come the _moon_ gets to decide when we go to sleep?" Remus asked.

Janus tried his best not to laugh. "The moon is very important, you know. We all have to go to sleep so that she can work her nighttime magic, keeping the oceans moving and letting the sun rest."

Virgil's eyes lit up. "Can we watch her do her magic?"

Janus chuckled. "No, Virgil, that would ruin the magic."

"Oh." He shuffled from side to side. "So should we sleep?"

"Yes." Janus scooped up Remus with one arm and took Virgil's hand, leading them out of the playroom. The room was a mess, after the two of them had been playing in it all day, asides from a few breaks for snacks and meals - toys were strewn all over the floor, and Janus could have sworn he saw some crayon on the walls. Oh well, he could clean that up tomorrow when the boys were at school. Janus stumbled to the side a little as Remus nuzzled into his neck, throwing him off his balance, before composing himself and taking the children upstairs.

Once he reached their bedroom door, Janus let go of Virgil's hand and opened it, switching on the light as Virgil ran inside and climbed into bed. Smiling a little, Janus followed and lowered Remus into his own bed, tucking him in before turning around and doing the same for Virgil. He reached up towards the window to close the curtains, but stopped just before his fingers touched the fabric, as he heard his older son speak.

"Can you leave it open?" Virgil requested, sitting back up in his bed.

Janus hummed. "If Remus is alright with that. And if you promise not to wake me up as soon as the sun rises."

"I promise," Virgil said.

"Alright. Remus?"

Remus nodded. "Maybe I'll get to see the night monsters!"

Virgil's eyes widened at that.

"Don't worry, Virgil, there aren't any night monsters," Janus said, but sneakily sent a wink in Remus' direction. Virgil relaxed at the statement, at least, and Remus' dreams weren't hopelessly crushed. "I'll leave the curtains open. But if you get afraid at any point, come see me, okay?"

Virgil nodded. "Okay. Thank you."

Janus smiled at him, before clapping his hands together and stepping back towards the door. "Alright. Goodnight, you two."

"Night, Dad," Remus said, snuggling up to his teddy and closing his eyes, at the same time that Virgil said, "Bye."

Janus turned the light off and left the room, leaving the door open just a little bit to let the light in from the hallway - as much as he didn't like to admit it, Janus knew that Virgil was still afraid of the dark. For a moment, he stood in the hallway, leaning against the wall to take a breath. He was about to continue his own nighttime routine, until he heard muffled voices from inside the bedroom, excited snickers and whispers. Oh. Seemed like the children wouldn't be sleeping yet.

He's slowly opened the door again and stepped back inside, a little surprised that the kids still didn't stop talking, or even notice his presence. Both had sat up, now, Virgil almost leaning off the bed to be closer to Remus. And Remus was definitely tired, it looked as though he would crash at any moment, although Virgil seemed to be keeping him up.

Janus sighed. He closed his eyes for a moment, racking his brain to try and formulate a plan to get them to sleep, until he remembered what his own mother used to do.

_"Come little children,_

_I'll take thee away,_

_Into a land of enchantments."_

A lullaby. That always worked for a him. And he remembered that he used to sing Virgil lullabies when he was really young, back before he adopted Remus as well.

_"Come little children,_

_The time's come to play,_

_Here in my garden of shadows."_

The kids had quietened down now, Virgil staring at Janus in fascination and Remus settling down to the sweet tune. Janus must have sung this song to Virgil before - perhaps he remembered it. And Virgil knew that when Janus started singing a lullaby, it was time to settle down and sleep.

_"Follow sweet children,_

_I'll show thee the way."_

Janus stepped towards the kids and crouched down on the floor between the two beds. Virgil repositioned himself so he was lying on his side, staring at Janus as he sang, and Remus closed his eyes again, breathing softly.

_"Through all the pain,_

_And the sorrows."_

Janus reached up a hand and swiped Virgil's hair out his eyes, his fingers lingering a moment longer and swirling around in a soothing, circular motion on Virgil's forehead. Virgil had fully relaxed now, his eyes starting to droop.

_"Weep not poor children,_

_For life is this way,_

_Murdering beauty and passions."_

He glanced back at Remus, noticing that the younger brother was asleep now, clinging on to his teddy tightly. Janus move his hand to stroke through Remus' hair as well, softening up a little upon seeing the smile creep onto Remus' face.

_"Hush now dear children,_

_It must be this way."_

Janus turned his head again to Virgil, noticing that he too had now closed his eyes. Janus brought his hands back down to his lap, and quietened his voice a little, not wanting to disturb the peace.

_"Too weary of life,_

_And deceptions."_

Janus rose and went to tuck the children in again. He then reached up his hand instinctively to close the curtains but refrained himself from doing so as he remembered Virgil's earlier request.

_"Rest now my children,_

_For soon we'll away,_

_Into the calm and the quiet."_

He leant down over Remus and kissed his forehead, after which Remus squirmed a little in his position, hugging his teddy tighter. He then moved to kiss Virgil as well, to which Virgil reached up a hand to wipe the kiss away, before his hand fell to his side as he fell completely asleep.

_"Come little children,_

_I'll take thee away,_

_Into a land of enchantment."_

Janus made a move towards the door, stepping slowly as to not make too much noise and wake the children again. Every few steps, he glanced behind him to ensure the children were still sleeping, until he finally reached the door and looked back one final time, smiling as the lullaby came to the end.

_"Come little children,_

_The time's come to play,_

_Here in my garden of shadows."_

He closed the door behind him and let out a sigh, leaning against the wall again. He could still hear the children's soft breathing - he imagined that Remus would start snoring soon, but by that time Virgil would already be in too deep of a sleep to care or even take notice. Smirking a little at his success, Janus walked through the house and out into the front porch, breathing in the fresh, cool night air.

"Evening," a voice said besides him, almost making him jump out of his own skin.

 _"Jesus Christ_ ," he exclaimed, clutching his heart and turning his head to the side. It was just his neighbour, but _Christ_. "You didn't have to sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry," Patton said. "I heard you singing. My kids' bedroom is right next to your kids', I think."

Janus breathed out. "Sorry, did we disturb you?"

"No, no, my kids loved it." Patton grinned. "Well, _Roman_ loved it. Logan wasn't too sure."

Janus leant over the wall, closer to Patton in his own front garden. "You should try singing to them some time. It works."

Patton laughed. "Nah, I can't sing to save my life. Roman would spend the whole time trying to teach me how to improve."

Janus smirked. "How old is Roman now, again?"

"He's eight," Patton said. "And Logan's ten."

"Ah." Janus hummed. "Virgil's seven. Remus is five, turning six soon though."

"You should bring them round one day," Patton said. "Maybe they can make friends."

Janus frowned. "I don't know. They're... not exactly the most sociable. Well, Remus is, I guess, but..."

"I'm sure Roman and Logan would love them," Patton said, cheerfully.

"Maybe." Janus smiled.

"At least come and sing to them at some point," Patton requested. "They'd get a kick out of it."

Janus nodded. "I'll think about it."

There was a crash upstairs in Patton's house, followed by a series of shouts and screams. Patton cringed. "I, uh, should probably go check on the boys-"

"Yes, that seems like a good idea," Janus said, moving away from the wall and stretching out his arms above his head. "Good luck."

Patton chuckled. "Thanks. See you around?"

"Of course." Janus bowed his head as a goodbye. He watched Patton walk back into the house before breathing out again and looking up at the sky, stars twinkling against the darkness. It was time for him to go to bed as well, he thought.


End file.
